You're the Reason Why
by x It's Where My Demons Hide x
Summary: [From the Author that brought you; 'Naturally.'] Ally Dawson. 17 years old, and a teenage mother. All she haves in the world is her Aunt Valerie, and her partner Andrea, her best friend Bella, and her little girl Maia. When she decides to return to public school, and meets an outcast like herself, can her life have a happily ever after, after all? [Mature for language.]
1. Prologue

**Author's Note; You're the Reason Why is my new story that's been in my head for some time.**

**I can promise you won't be disappointed.**

**Present or Ally's thoughts; **Regular format.

**Flashbacks; **_Italics._

_MAIA'S FATHER IS NOT AUSTIN!_

_Outfits on my polyvore._

* * *

_**You're the Reason Why.**_

**Prologue.**

**{Ally.}**

_The night was cold. I remember I was shivering, to were my lips were getting a hint of blue in their light pink shade. My nose was runny and sniffly, with a small shade of red at the tip. **He** was by my side, with his arm around my waist. We laughed as we made our way down the block towards his large house. I rubbed my hands together, trying to get them not to feel frozen. I walked up the steps onto his porch, as he fumbled with his keys. He soon unlocked the door, and we made our way into the warm house._

_I only intended to go in there, and watch a couple of movies, then head home._

_Boy was I wrong._

_He took advantage of everything I could of ever offered. He took it all._

_Then he left me out in the open water._

_With no life vest._

* * *

_It was about a little over two weeks when I found out. And when I did, I immediately went to my mother. _

_That's where I messed up. Badly. She blew up worse than 9/11 times 19._

_Then she told my father. _

_That's where it REALLY got bad. He screamed and yelled. Both of them did. All I did was stand there and cry. Until my father threatened to get rid of it, that's where I put my foot down. _

_"Over my dead body, **Lester.**" I screamed, before running up the stairs, and packing my things._

* * *

That was over two years ago.

I've stayed with my Aunt Valerie and her partner Andrea, since that very cold night in the beginning of January. My daughter was born on October 2nd, 2011. Just about 1 week past her due date.

I named her Maia {Pronounced Maya.}, which is based on of greek mythology the goddess of Spring growth. And she is just as beautiful as a goddess. Her father is no longer in the picture, and hasn't been on that morning of that December day.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Maia jumped on me, as I was half asleep. I groaned as my daughter continued to jump up and down. I rolled on to my side, seeing this beautiful little girl looking into my eyes.

"I'm up, baby, I'm up!" I chuckled, before sitting up, for Maia to sit on my legs. She gave me a cheesy grin, before bouncing up and down.

She had her fathers eyes, which were a hazel brown color. She had a mixture of my hair and her fathers, which made it come out to a beautiful shade of brown and a hint of blonde.

She was absolutely breath-taking for a little two year-old.

"Mommy! Aunty Vally made pancakes! Come on!" She said tugging at my hand, forcing me out of bed. My feet touched the carpet, which was slightly cold. Maia jumped off my bed, and ran towards the stairs. I followed her, stepping down the stairs, my bare feet slightly stomping. I reached downstairs, which opened up to a large opening where the front door was. I turned to my right, walking past a living room, going into the large kitchen. It had granite counter tops, stainless steel appliances, and a large island in the middle. I pulled up a stool towards the island, and helped Maia into her chair. She set her bottom on top of out dated phone books, and eagerly waited for her Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes.

"Morning sunshine." My Aunt Valerie spoke happily as she set the pancakes onto a princess plate for Maia. I looked up with a smile, to see a very beautiful woman with dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she was wearing a black undershirt with blue plaid pajama pants.

"Morning Val." I replied with a small yawn, stretching my arms outwards, then pulling them back down to make my arms cross over the other. "Where's Andrea?" I asked, grabbing the juice carton and pouring some into a cup.

"In the shower. She's gonna pick up Maia from daycare, cause I'm gonna be running late tonight. What time are you getting home?" Valerie asked, as she set some bacon and pancakes onto a plate for me, and setting it in front of me.

"Around like 1 or 2, because I'm planning on looking for a job." I spoke, as I took a bite out of a piece of bacon. She nodded, as she wrote down something on the grocery list, which was a magnet on the fridge. She grabbed her cup of coffee and plate, and sat down next to me.

I lift my head, when I hear footsteps. As I do, I see Andrea with her hair wavy and a little wet. She was wearing some jeans and a cardigan with a white undershirt. She wore some black boot heels, and had a tad of makeup.

"Aunty Andrea!" Maia giggled, as Andrea gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning Baby Girl." Andrea smiled, as she walked over to Valerie, and gave her a peck on the lips. "Morning Love." Andrea told Valerie with a chuckle. "Morning Ally Gator!" I let out a loud laugh, with a giant smile.

"Morning Andrea!" I gulped down some orange juice, before turning to Maia. "You done, love?" She nodded her head, before sliding off her chair carefully, and running to her room to get changed. I grabbed mine and her plates and set them in the sink. "I'm gonna go get ready." I said, before heading upstairs towards my room. I walked past my daughters door, which was painted pink and covered with her drawings and little songs she wrote. She is very intelligent for her age and Daycare teacher says she might even skip some grades.

I walk into my room, which has a desk with a desktop Mac, and some drawers filled with my papers for my online school. I also have a walk in closet, filled with my clothes, and a few of my daughters clothes. Mostly her dressy clothes {for like Weddings, Parties, etc.}. I have a few pair of shoes, they mostly consist of boots, converse, vans, and slippers. My bed is a queen sized bed, for when Maia sleeps in my bed with me. I have a dresser filled with my undershirts, pajamas and socks. I have a keyboard in the corner of my room, along with a wooden guitar. If you go through the double doors, they open out to a small a balcony overlooking the ocean. Some nights, when Maia and I can't sleep, this is our little getaway.

I walk into my closet and pick out my outfit, which was a batman sweatshirt, ripped bleached jeans, and my batman converse. I slip my 'Maia' locket on. When you open it, it shows a picture of Maia inside. That way, she's always with me. She has a locket like mine, except it says; 'Mommy' and when you open it, it has a picture of me in the hospital when I had given birth to Maia, and she's in my arms as I smiled at the camera.

I grab my phone off the charger, which was on my desktop. I pull my hair to the side, as my chestnut dip-dyed ends cascade down the right side of my chest. I walk out into the hall, and see Maia taping another paper on her door. I walk over and bend down to her height, to see what was on the paper. As I read her handwriting, which was impressive for a two-year old, it revealed lyrics.

_Love is Patient._

_Love is Kind._

_Not crying on Sunday._

_Not crying on Sunday._

_Love is Patient._

_Love is Kind. _

I gaped at how beautiful the lyrics were, and I turn to face her, to see her smiling.

"You like it mommy?" Maia asked, with a tilt in her little head. I grabbed her hands, with a smile.

"I love them, Darling." I smile as I kiss her on the forehead. She giggled, and had a tiny blush flow to her cheeks. I grabbed her hand and we walked back down stairs, as she had her bag on her back. I had my bag hanging on my left shoulder.

"You ready, Love Bug?" Valerie asked Maia, as she put her wallet in her purse. She was wearing an elegant black dress, that hugged her curves perfectly. Her caves looked amazing with her black heels, and her bangs were bumped up, and the rest of her hair was straight but her ends were curled.

She looked absolutely breath-taking.

"Aunty Vally, you look gorgeous!" Maia gaped at how amazing Valerie looked, as did I.

"Thank you Love Bug." Valerie blushed at Maia, before swinging her purse over her shoulder. She looked at me, and handed me the keys to our Santa Fe. She grabbed the keys to our Humber, and I'm assuming Andrea will be taking the Ford Truck to go grocery/clothes shopping.

Andrea waited by the door, as she had her Ray Bans on the top of her head. When she saw us walking up, she grabbed her purse, and opened the front door.

"Lock the door, Ally dear." Andrea said with a smile, she stepped outside, Maia following after her. Valerie's heels clicked clacked as her and Maia walked over to the Humber. Andrea stopped walking, and gave a peck on the lips to both Maia and Valerie, before unlocking the truck, and hopping inside. I gave Maia a kiss and a hug, and asked her to behave at daycare. She promised she will, as I hooked her up in her booster seat. I gave Valerie a hug goodbye, and to Andrea as well.

I walked over to the Santa Fé, and unlocked it, then sat myself inside. I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket, and dialed my best friend, Bella's number.

"Bonjour?" Bella spoke with a hint of her french accent. I chuckled, and replied.

"Belles, get ready, we're going job hunting. I'll pick you up at your house okay?" I spoke to her, and I could tell she nodded.

"Alright. See you then." And with that, she hung up. I pulled my phone away from my ear, and turned on the car, and proceeded out of my housing development, and towards Bella's neighborhood.

* * *

I honked the horn as I pulled into her driveway. I heard a couple of doors close from inside her house, before she walked out, wearing a Spiderman sweatshirt, ripped jeans, and converse with spikes in the back. Her hair wavy, and she was wearing no make up, one of the things I like best about her. She walked over to the passenger side, and hopped in. She threw her bag in the back with mine, and pulled down her sunglasses. I put the car in reverse, and headed to Miami Mall.

"How'd you do on our trigonometry test?" She asked as she plugged her phone in, so she could play her music. I turned the wheel into a parking space, and put the gear into park.

"Good. I got a 18 out of 20. What about you?" I asked her as I grabbed my bag from the back, and handing hers to her.

"Meh. 16 out of 20." She shrugged, setting her phone inside a pocket in her purse. She unbuckled her seat belt, and opened her door. I did the same, and we stepped out into the slight of Miami.

We walked into the entrance, and walked towards a cart that sold phone cases. A semi short girl with raven black pouffy hair, wearing a headband with a phone on it that was bedazzled. Her uniform was a pink apron, black skinny jeans and a pink sleeveless shirt with a collar. She wore black converse, and her pink socks shown a tad bit.

It wasn't till she turned around, and we were face-to-face, that I knew who she really was. And when her eyes landed on me, they bugged out.

"Ally?!" She gasped, her eyes bugged out, and her mouth wide open. Suddenly, I had an uneasy feeling.

"It's me! Trish! We went to school together since kindergarten, well until about two years ago, you switched schools." She tried to remind me about our past together, but I wouldn't let her see I remember her.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaking me for another Ally. I've never seen you before." I shook my head at her, as my eyebrows were furrowed. Bella stood in the background just as confused as Trish.

"So, you don't remember your _bestfriend_?" Trish snapped at me, and I froze.

I'm busted.

* * *

**Author's Note; ;) AWHHH SNAP! And that's your prologue! There's more to come I promise! Maybe sooner than you expect!**

**BUUUUT DON'T WORRY I AM NOT GIVING UP ON NATURALLY. BECAUSE THERES TOO MUCH PLANNED FOR THAT ONE, FOR IT TO GO! SOOO DONT WORRY!**

**Faceclaims;**

**Andrea- Naya Rivera.**

**Valerie- Dianna Agron.**

**Bella- Vanessa Hudgens.**

**Maia- Cover image. **


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note; Hello Loves! I hope this chapter will satisfy you're needs!**

**I am planning on this to get more views, so please spread this story around, I really want it to be as successful as Naturally. :D**

**{Outfit's on polyvore, and so is Stephanie's & Nick's bio. Also their outfits.}**

* * *

_**You're the Reason Why. **_

**Chapter One.**

**{Ally.}**

Frozen.

That's the word that describes perfectly how I was.

"Ally, what is she talking about?" Bella asked totally confused, as she stepped towards Trish and I. My gaze turned to the floor, as I skid my feet across the ground.

"Yeah, _**Ally**_, what am I talking about?" Trish glared at me, as I fiddled with my 'Maia' necklace. Her gaze followed to my necklace, and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Maia? You turned lesbian?" She asked, looking to Bella, assuming she was Maia. My eyes widened, and I quickly shook my head.

"What?! No! That's Bella, my best friend! Maia is my daught-" I stopped myself, by covering my hand with my mouth. It wasn't that hard for Trish to piece the puzzle together.

"That's why you left?! You got pregnant by-"

"Yeah." I stopped her before she could say **his **name. She made an 'Oh' face before changing the subject.

"You should come back to school. I mean nobody even knew why you left, and plus he left for the weird reason." Trish shrugged,before giving me a sympathetic look.

"I can't go back to that school. It'd bring back way to much memories. I just can't. Please try to understand that." I asked, before walking away with Bella, only for Trish to come after us.

"Here's my number, if you want to talk about it." Trish gave me a smile, before going back to her cart.

* * *

Bella had to leave early, because her son, Luke, got sick, so she had to go pick him up early from daycare and take him home. I forgot to mention that she had a son, my bad. Luke's father isn't in the picture, because Luke's father is in jail. Yeah, Bella got raped.

I kept walking till I reached a giant music store called; "Stairway to Heaven." Curious, I entered the store to find it filled with band merchandise, old records, CDs, and much more. I was looking around, until a blonde boy with both a lip ring & eyebrow ring, both arms covered in tattoos, wearing a grey beanie and OM&M black shirt, ripped jeans, and converse walked up to me.

"Can I help you with anything?" The boy spoke. I looked on his shirt for his name tag, to see that he doesn't have one.

"Are you guys hiring?" I asked, licking my lips, looking for a help wanted sign.

"Yeah we are. We're looking for a cashier/shipment leader." The boy nodded, signaling for me to follow him to the nearest register.

"Shipment leader?" I ask, not very familiar with the job title. He turned around, making eye contact with me.

"You know, person in charge of ordering the T-Shirts, Bracelets, Instruments... Haven't you online shopped before?" The punk boy raised a pierced eyebrow, with a small smile.

"Not really." I laughed, biting my bottom lip, with a smile. He pulled out a paper, giving me a smile.

"I'm Austin." He laughed, setting out his hand for me to shake.

I took his hand in mine, and gave it a shake, "Ally."

"Here's the application, fill it out, and we'll contact you if you get the job." Austin smiled to me, handing me a pen, as well as the paper.

"Austin!" I turn around to find a pretty brunette, who had a hint of blonde in her hair, her arms covered in tattoos, and a aqua colored lip ring, standing with a boy who had his arms covered in tattoos, and he had both his lip & ears pierced. The earrings in his ears were just studs though, not huge gauges.

"I'm coming!" Austin yelled to the other two punk teens, before turning back to me with a smile.

"Friends?" I smile, and he returned it.

"Best friends. The girl is Stephanie, and the boy is Nick. They're brother & sister." Austin smiled, before grabbing his black hoodie from a cabinet below, and walking over to his friends.

I chuckle lightly, before beginning to fill out my application.

* * *

I pull into the driveway of my house, seeing that Andrea has returned home. I turn the car off, grab my bag, and head for the front door to my rather large house. I found the key, and unlocked the door, stepping inside.

I walked up to my room, and sat at my computer, turning it on, and started taking my Algebra test, when my phone started buzzing against the desk. I picked up my phone, answering the call.

"Hello?" I spoke into my phone, tapping my black nail polished fingers against the desk.

"Hello, is Ally Dawson there?" The familiar voice spoke, making me smile.

"Yes, this is she." I replied, licking my lips.

"Okay, well, Ally, you got the job, and you start at 10 A.M tomorrow morning." The voice responded.

"Okay, I'll be there. Bye Austin." I smile, and hang up. Work is gonna be interesting.

* * *

I walk into Stairway to Heaven, wearing my black heel boots, a striped jumper, and normal hair was up in a curly ponytail, so it was kind of messy.I see Austin, so I walk over to him, and he turns his head in my direction.

"What are you wearing?" Austin looked my outfit up and down. I furrowed my eye brows, and looked at my outfit.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I ask, puzzled. I thought I looked professional.

"Look at my outfit," He replied, and so I did, to see that he was wearing a black 'Pierce the Veil' shirt, ripped jeans, and black converse, and a beanie. "Now look at yours." I looked at my outfit, and realized he was right. I don't look like I work here.

"The only thing that actually looks good, are your boots." Austin commented.

"B-But.." I stumble with my words, making Austin laugh. He grabbed my arm, and lead me to the clothing for girls. He started throwing some shirts, some shorts, pants, accessories, and beanies on my arms.

"What bands do you listen to?" Austin asks, while throwing some more stuff onto my arms.

"Well, I like Paramore." I reply, and I see how Austin cringes.

"They're to mainstream now." Austin shook his head, and lead me to the dressing rooms.

"Well what do you listen to?" I ask, stepping into the dressing rooms, as Austin waited outside.

"Good music." Austin laughs, making me laugh.

"Such as?" I ask, slipping into black high waisted shorts, and putting on a black 'Sleeping With Sirens' shirt. I stepped out, for him to see, but he shook his head.

"Pierce the Veil, Sleeping with Sirens, Of Mice & Men, Bring Me the Horizon, and a lot more." Austin replied, as I went back into the dressing room.

"They sound interesting." I smile, slipping on another pair of black shorts, this time they had gold spikes on the front pocket, and you could see the pocket flaps below the shorts. They were incredibly short. I slipped on a white 'Of Mice & Men' jumper, and stepped out once again.

"They have good music." Austin nodded, but shook his head to the outfit.

I walk back into the dressing room, slipping on a black sleeve and white torso shirt that says: 'Pierce the Veil', some black shorts that have a comic on the right side reading 'Star Wars', knee-high black converse, and some fingerless gloves. I walk out, and Austin nods with a smile. He went for the back of my head, and pulled out my pony tail, giving me some messy hair and curls. He grabbed a black beanie, and set it on my head. He gave me a smile, before holding up one finger, and walking away, only to return with a fake lip ring.

"Nuh-uh!" I shake my head with a laugh, and he laughs too.

"Fine, if you don't want a job.." He smiles widely. I sigh, and face him.

"Fine." I smirk, and he puts the fake lip ring on the left side of my lip. He gives a proud smile.

"Congrats. You're a punk now." He smiles, before gathering the clothes I came in wearing, and put them in a locker. "Let's get to work." He smirks, and walks to the front of the store, and switching the 'closed' sign to the 'open' side.

* * *

"And we made..." Austin set a pen between his perfectly alined teeth, adding up our totals, "$4,945.76" We made a giant 'Woo!' noise, and high-fived.

"That's awesome for it being your first day, new girl." A tall boy about the same age as me, smirked my way.

"Thanks." I laugh, setting my feet on the counter of one of the registers.

"Alright guys, good work, see you all tomorrow. Have a good evening." Austin waved them off, still sitting at the table, and I made my way to the back to get my clothes out of the locker. I got out some cash, to pay for the clothes. Might as well, right?

"Hey Austin, how much for my outfit?" I ask, waving my hand up & down. He gave me a look, and shook his head.

"Keep them. I'll take it out of your employee discount, and from your paycheck. It'll only be about five dollars." Austin replied, looking back down at the paper.

"Thank you, Austin. I'll be on my way then." I smile, and wave, before walking out the front doors of the store.

* * *

Maia and I sat in my room, cleaning out her back pack, and doing her homework.

"Look mommy! This is what I wrote in writing class!" Maia handed me her paper, and I read out loud.

_I have died everyday waiting for you. _

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years._

_& I'll love you for a thousand more._

I smiled, at another beautiful piece done by my daughter.

"This is beautiful, love." I smile, bending down to kiss her nose. She giggled, and had a faint blush to her cheeks.

"Thank you mommy. I want to finish it and give it to Aunty Andrea, and Aunty Val, for their anniversary." Maia smiled, reaching into her backpack for a pencil.

"We can finish it, and they can perform it. You know, they can sing." I smile, and her mouth made an 'o' shape.

"What!? They can!?" Maia gasped, making me laugh.

"Yep, go ask them!" I tell her, and she jumps up and runs to the master bedroom. I follow after her, smiling.

"Aunty Andrea, Aunty Val, you can sing!" She jumped on their bed, as they lay there, Val on her laptop, and Andrea reading her novel.

"Who told you that?" Andrea asked, sitting up, taking off her reading glasses.

"Mommy did!" Maia pointed at me, as I lean against the bedroom door opening. I smile widely.

"Well, we did dabble in the arts when we were in college." Val smiled, remembering the college days, "That's where Aunty Andrea and I met, did you know that Lovebug?"

Maia shook her head. Before she spoke, she made herself comfortable on their bed, and set her head between her two small hands. "Tell me how you met, pleeeease?" Maia smiled cheesy.

I brought a chair close to their bed, and sat down, and waited for the tale to be spoken.

"Do you wanna tell them, or me?" Val turned to Andrea with a smile.

"Let's tell them together." Andrea replied. Val nodded, and turned back to Maia & I.

"It was freshman year.. I was majoring in business, and I had my whole life after college planned out. There was a sign up sheet for choir. I thought, sure why not. So, I signed up, and as soon as I walk in, I see an angel, sitting on top of a piano, singing along to a Michael Jackson song." Andrea smiled widely.

"Which song?" I asked, curious, wondering what song Val sang.

"Never Can Say Goodbye." Andrea & Val smile widely, making Val blush.

"Sing it Aunty Val!" Maia pleaded, with a smile.

"To the piano!" Val laughed, and we practically ran to the piano in the dining room. I sat at the piano, and began to play the song, and Val sat on the piano.

_**Never Can Say Goodbye.**_

_**{Originally by Jackson 5.}**_

_[Girls:]_  
Ooh-ooh, ooh

_[Val:]_  
Never can say goodbye  
(_[Girls:]_ Say goodbye boy)  
No, no, no, no, now  
Never can say goodbye  
(_[Girls:]_ Say goodbye boy)

Even though the pain and heartache  
Seems to follow me wherever I go,  
Though I try and try to hide my feelings,  
They always seems to show  
Then you try to say you're leaving me  
And I always have to say no,  
Tell me why  
(_[Girls:]_ Tell me why)  
Is it so  
(_[Girls:]_ Is it so)

That I, Never can say goodbye  
(_[Girls:]_ Say goodbye boy)  
No no no, now  
Never can say goodbye  
(_[Girls:]_ Say goodbye boy)

Everytime I think I've had enough,  
I start heading for the door.  
There's a very strange vibration,  
piercing me right through the core.  
It says turn around you fool,  
You know you love her more and more.

Tell me why  
(_[Girls:]_ Tell me why)  
Is it so  
(_[Girls:]_ Is it so)  
Don't wanna let you go!

_[Val:]_  
I never can say goodbye boy  
(_[Girls:]_ Never can say goodbye boy)  
Ooh baby  
(_[Girls:]_ Don't wanna let you go boy)  
I never can say goodbye

_[Val with Girls:]_  
No no no, no no no  
(_[Girls:]_ No no no)  
Ooh

_[Val:]_  
Oh, I never can say goodbye boy  
(_[Girls:]_ I never can say goodbye boy)  
Ohh Baby, (_[Girls:]_ Don't wanna let you go)  
Oh, I never can say goodbye  
No no no, no no no, ooh

_[Val:]_  
Never can say goodbye  
(_[Girls:]_ Say goodbye boy)  
No, no, no, no, now  
Never can say goodbye  
(_[Girls:]_ Say goodbye boy)

_[Val:]_  
I keep thinking that our problems  
Soon are all gonna work out.  
But there's that same unhappy feeling,  
There's that anguish, there's that doubt.

It's the same old dizzy hangup,  
Can't do with you or without.  
Tell me why  
(_[Girls:]_ Tell me why)  
Is it so  
(_[Girls:]_ Is it so)  
Don't wanna let you go

I never can say goodbye boy  
(_[Girls:]_ I never can say goodbye boy)  
Ooh baby  
(_[Girls:]_ Hey baby)  
I never can say goodbye

_[Val with Girls:]_  
No no no, no no no  
(_[Girls:]_ No no no)  
Ooh

Oh, I never can say goodbye boy  
(_[Girls:]_ I never can say goodbye boy)  
Ooh baby  
(_[Girls:]_ Hey baby)  
I never can say goodbye

_[Val with Girls:]_  
No no no, no no no  
(_[Girls:]_ No no no)  
Ohhh Yeah

I never can say goodbye  
(_[Girls:]_ Say goodbye boy)  
Ohh baby  
I never can say goodbye  
(_[Girls:]_ Say goodbye boy)

No no no, no no no, ooh

Oh Never can say goodbye  
(_[Girls:]_ Say goodbye boy)

Ohh baby  
I Never can say goodbye  
(_[Girls:]_ Say goodbye boy)  
No, no, no, no

_[Val:]_  
I never can say goodbye boy  
I got to have you  
I never can say goodbye to you

(_[Val with Girls:]_ Never, never, never, never, never, never, never)

I never can say goodbye boy  
I got to have you  
I never can say goodbye to you  
Ahhhh

_[Val with Girls:]_  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah

We all laughed once she was done, and Andrea kissed Val's cheek.

"Like a angel she sings." Andrea giggled into Val's ear.

"What about you Aunty Andrea? Can you sing?" Maia asked, with a smile.

"I dabble a bit." Andrea winked to Maia, before sitting at the piano, and I scooted out, and scooped Maia up in my arms. Andrea began to play some keys, and it made Val smile.

_**Songbird.**_

_**{Originally by Fleetwood Mac.}**_

**[Andrea: ]**

For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right

To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.

And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before.

And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself.

And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before.

Val smiled, as tears filled her bright hazel eyes. Maia was smiling, and I was batting away some tears.

"I love you." Val smiled, and kissed Andrea's lips. Andrea kissed back, smiling when she pulled away.

"I love you." Andrea smiled, hugging Val tightly.

Maia yawned, as did I, I look to my daughter, and she gave me the look like she was ready for bed. I nodded and carried her up the stairs, Val & Andrea not far behind, holding hands as they walked up the stairs.

After I got Maia into her pajamas, I laid her in bed. As I kissed her forehead, and was about to walk out the room, she stopped me.

"Mommy?" Maia asked, in a almost whisper.

"Yes, love?" I reply, turning back to her.

"You know how in the fairy tales, the princess gets the prince?" Maia asked, fiddling with her comforter.

"Yes." I nod in response.

"And they live happily ever after?" She continues.

I nod, "Yep."

"Are you gonna get your prince and happy ending momma?" She asks with a tilt in her head.

"I hope so baby. I hope so." I smile, turning off her light, and shutting her door. I lean against the paper covered door, and sigh.

I hope so.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! How did you like the chapter? I honestly loved writing it! I am trying something different in this story, and instead of Austin looking normal, I decided to make him a Punk, and his friends are punk as well! If you need help visualizing Stephanie, Nick, & Austin, links are in my bio, and Austin's looks is my profile picture! **

**The lyrics Maia wrote are from A Thousand Years by Christina Perry. **

**I do not own any bands/songs mentioned in this chapter. **

**I love you! I'll hopefully be writing for Naturally or this soon!**


End file.
